


Feliz navidad, Mikan

by IM_Dream



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, F/F, Happy Ending, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM_Dream/pseuds/IM_Dream
Summary: Mikan está segura de que no hay una sola persona en el mundo que la ame.La clase 77 está decidida a cambiar eso.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Kudos: 12





	Feliz navidad, Mikan

**Author's Note:**

> Mikan merece más amor y una feliz navidad.
> 
> Edit 21/8/2020: Maldición, estaba buscando algo para leer de Mikan/Ibuki y encontré una historia similar a esta solo que mucho tiempo antes.  
> Lo siento lo siento, no sabía de su existencia hasta hoy !

Mikan Tsumiki odiaba la navidad.

Muchos recibirían regalos lindos, como ropa, juguetes o cualquier cosa que les gustara.  
Los regalos de Mikan eran ser quemada con cigarrillos, golpeada, abusada, pasar hambre...

En la escuela primaria, su clase se daba regalos entre todos; al no tener la atención de sus padres como para permitirle conseguir regalos para los demás, Mikan no llevaba regalos para nadie.

Ella recibía regalos, muchos, pero no del que te gustaría, esos regalos eran cuchillas, metales afilados, tijeras..., Todos con tarjetas con cosas como "Hazle un favor al mundo y muere" "Tienes que suicidarte, nisiquiera un asesino quiere estar cerca de ti" "Muere y déjanos vivir en paz".

Los niños pueden ser muy crueles, ¿Verdad?.  
Ella no lloraba frente a sus padres, cada vez que lo hacía su madre la golpeaba por ser una malagradecida de estar viva.

– ¡¿Porque tuviste que nacer!?, ¡Solo eres un error, eso eres!-

Cuando su madre se ponía así, Mikan se escondía bajo su cama, ella sabía que ahora era cuando actuaba como si su hija de 8 años no existiera.

– ¿Que demonios te pasó en el cabello?-

Ella lo detestaba, las manos grandes que deberían estar para protegerla la manchaban cada vez más.

– Ahora nisiquiera eres linda-

Su cabello era disparejo, los niños la sujetaban en la escuela mientras las niñas lo cortaban.

La secundaria no mejoró para nada.

Las chicas de la clase se burlaban de su cabello despeinado y los chicos se la llevarían durante los descansos a lugares apartados.

La navidad, Mikan no recibía regalos, ella era el regalo que la gente recibía y no quería.

Había descubierto su interés por las chicas, una chica rubia en su clase, tal vez la más linda.  
Mikan quería decirle, pero sabía que solo le causaría problemas.

Pero lo supieron, fue demasiado obvia mirándola con ojos soñadores.

– ¡Que asco, de todas las chicas, la cerda tenía que enamorarse de mí!- 

Estaba arrodillada, con todos los demás en un círculo al rededor de ella. La rubia tiró de su cabello para levantar su mirada.

– Eres tan horrible y asquerosa, nisiquiera alguien desesperado aceptaría salir contigo- La sonrisa en la cara de la chica fue lo que más lastimó a Mikan, era su primer enamoramiento y terminó de la peor manera.

Había intentado quitarse la vida, los cortes en sus muñecas eran profundos, pero con talento consiguió desinfectarlos y vendarlos correctamente, no entendía porque, pero ella no quería morir todavía.

Mikan había dejado de asistir a la escuela, no le importaban los gritos de su madre, los golpes de su padre, ella solo se sentaba en la esquina de su habitación.

Había desarrollado una costumbre, cada vez que ella se sintió atormentada, tapaba su cara con sus manos y pensaba en cualquier cosa que produjera una sonrisa.

Imaginaba que tenía unos amigos leales.

Imaginaba que tenía una familia amorosa.

Imaginaba que la persona que ella amaba le correspondía los sentimientos.

Imaginaba que era feliz.

Trastorno de personalidad dependiente.

Mikan frecuentaba los hospitales, se sentía cómoda ahí y estaba muy interesada en la enfermería desde que ella misma comenzó a curar sus heridas.

Uno de los médicos ahí supuso que Mikan tenía un comportamiento extraño a veces, entonces decidió acompañarla a un psicólogo, donde fue diagnosticada con este trastorno.

Cuando se le pidió el contacto de sus Padres tubo un arrebato, rogando desesperadamente que no los llamaran. Cuando lograron tranquilizarla acepto sumisamente como siempre.  
Su madre llegó al consultorio, se le explicó la situación de Mikan y los cuidados que debía tomar con su trato hacia ella.  
El psicólogo decidió preguntar si Mikan había sido víctima de algún tipo de abuso, ambas respondieron que no; pregunto si sufrió un accidente que necesitara tantas vendas, dijeron que ella era muy torpe y frágil.

– ¿¡Porque no puedes ser normal!?- 

Era 25 de Diciembre, navidad, y el regalo de Mikan eran marcas de cinturón en su espalda desnuda, para siempre recordar a su madre.

Su talento en la medicina fue visto por la academia pico de esperanza, ella no estaba segura de asistir, gente Talentosa y probablemente muy llamativa.

Esta escuela era diferente, no había gente que la molestara despiadadamente como en su infancia, Hiyoko a veces la insultaba, pero algo diminuto.

Pasó lo que no pensó.  
La conocida guitarrista definitiva, Ibuki Mioda, le había confesado sus sentimientos.  
Ella también sentía cosas por ella pero nunca creyó que sería correspondido.

– ¿No estás mintiendo?- La voz de Mikan era suave y sumisa en comparación con la de Ibuki, que le aseguró que sus sentimientos eran puros.

Había aprendido a llevarse bien con todos allí y lo estaba manejando muy bien

Navidad.

Ese día estuvo asustada, había dos resultados posibles, ningún regalo, o navajas como regalo...

– Aah, Yukizome-Sensei me va a regañar- Había llegado tarde porque se había caído a medio camino de la escuela.  
Estaba segura que no habría nada.

Abrió la puerta corrediza.  
Sus compañeros de clase ya estaban ahí, hablando animadamente.  
Pudo ver que algunos ya habían recibido regalos, Sonia parecía muy contenta con un abrigo de parte de Akane, que ahora mismo la abrazaba cariñosamente.

Ibuki se acercó feliz a ella.

– Mikan!- Ibuki le dió un abrazo fuerte y le sonrió - Tardaste en llegar, ¡Tienes que abrir tus regalos!-

¿?, ¿Habían regalos para ella?

Mikan camino algo nerviosa a su asiento, mirando las cajas, la sonrisa de Ibuki la impulsaba a abrir el primero, era de Hajime.

Lentamente, con cuidado, lo abrió, tenía miedo de que fuera algo hiriente...

Era...

Un oso de peluche blanco, tenía vendas en su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda.

-Eh?- La mirada de Mikan fue hasta Hinata, que le sonrió

– Feliz navidad, Mikan- La sonrisa de Hajime era serena y cálida.

Los ojos de Mikan brillaron suavemente, y comenzó a abrir los regalos rápido, como un niño pequeño.

Cuando acabó, ella los miró, solo los miraba en silencio, sus compañeros esperaban a lo que fuera a decir.

Había regalos 

Había regalos para ella

Había regalos para ella, regalos hermosos

Nunca los hubo

Había gente que pensaba en ella, que la tenía en cuenta.

Ser amada por alguien, nunca lo había sentido.

Cuando ella se caía, no había nadie para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Cuando ella lloraba, no había nadie para acompañarla.

Cuando ella estaba asustada, no había nadie que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando ella quería morir, nadie la detuviera.

Todos, querían que ella desapareciera.

' Desaparece '

' Solo eres un error '

' Nisiquiera eres linda '

' Ni un asesino intentaría matarte '

' Asquerosa '

' Haznos un favor y muere '

' muere '

' Muere '

M҉U͜͡҉E͜͡҉R͜͡҉E͜͡҉ 

M͜͡҉U͜͡҉E͜͡҉R͜͡҉E͜͡҉ 

M͜͡҉U͜͡҉E͜͡҉R͜͡҉E͜͡҉ 

M͜͡҉U͜͡҉E͜͡҉R͜͡҉E͜͡҉ 

M͜͡҉U͜͡҉E͜͡҉R͜͡҉E͜͡҉ 

M͜͡҉U͜͡҉E͜͡҉R͜͡҉E͜͡҉ 

M͜͡҉U͜͡҉E͜͡҉R͜͡҉E͜͡҉

ᵛⁱᵛᵉ

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.  
Ellos pensaban en ella y la querían, eran sus amigos.

Hajime se acercó a ella y quito sus manos de su rostro.

– Mikan, eres nuestra amiga, no queremos que mueras, te queremos- Con una sonrisa, Hajime la abrazó con fuerza.

Y con el, uno a uno, todos los demás se acercaron y la abrazaron.

Ella siempre estuvo sola.

Hasta ahora, en este momento, ella estaba rodeada por todos sus amigos.

Si, ya no estaba sola.

Suavemente, con una gran sonrisa, Mikan susurró.

– Feliz navidad, Mikan-

Y frente a ella, una niña de cabello oscuro y despeinado, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando estaba planeando la historia, no pude evitar llorar :^.  
> Mikan merece amor.


End file.
